


it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

by desolationofzara



Series: JonDamiWeek2018 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Jondamiweek2018, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background TimKon - Freeform, backround birdflash, damijonweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: "It’s going to be okay. In fact, it’s going to be perfect." Damian calmed himself down.He was wrong.He was so terribly, wrong.Damian took everything into consideration, the weather, the location, the date. But there was a very big factor he didn’t take into consideration.His brothers





	it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> JondamiWeek2018: Day 1 Engagement
> 
> Damian is 25, Jon is 23
> 
>  
> 
> (no editing or proof reading, we die like men)

Damian fiddled with the little black box in his pocket for the millionth time, while he paced the floor of their shared apartment, waiting for his beloved to come home from work. Damian had set everything up for tonight. There was a rooftop to an abandoned warehouse that overlooked the gotham city skyline, and the Metropolis skyline across the lake. He had already set up a nice candlelit dinner there with rose petals strewn across the grimy roof. A bottle of the finest wine was sitting in an ice chest over there, as well as champagne for when Jon says yes.

 ** _If_** _Jon says yes_.

Damian expelled the intrusive thought from his head. It was just his nerves getting to him.

He took out the black box and flicked it open. It was a simple silver band with a row of emeralds lining around its middle. He was apprehensive about giving Jon a ring that matched his eye color, it seemed slightly narcissistic to him.

 _“Trust me, Damian.”_ he recalled Drake saying as he dragged him to go ring shopping with him.

“ _He’ll love it. If one thing Kon is tired of hearing about Jon gushing about, it’s your eyes.”_

Damian heard keys sliding into the lock; he closed the ring case quickly and stuffed it into his pocket.

A tired Jon walked in through the door, but immediately perked up at seeing Damian.

“Good evening, beloved.” Damian smiled, walking towards him.

Jon quickly hid behind a bouquet of brightly colored flowers. It took a lot of Damians restraint to not break out into a goofy grin and giggle like a schoolgirl.

“Sorry im late.” Jon pouted, peeking over the tops of his flowers with his big blue eyes.

The goofy smile was dangerously twitching on his face. Damian quickly takes the flowers into his hand and rushes to put them in a vase, hiding the now emerged goofy smile.

“What are the flowers for?” Damian called over his shoulder, still struggling to suppress giggles from his giddiness.

“I dunno. Maybe the same reason that you’re taking me for a date in the middle of the week.” Jon says, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Speaking of,” Damian says, checking his watch “we should probably get going. Dont want our reservation to get taken.”

It’s a lie. But he doesn’t want to give away the surprise.

* * *

 

Damian drags him to the place that he set up.

“Where are we going? All the restaurants are the other way!” Jon laughed.

“They made a new one around here. It’s a big buzz.” Damian lied, as they stopped in front of the wearhouse.

“Think you can fly us to the roof?” Damian smiled at Jons confused face.

“Why, are we lost?” Jon laughs, but does what his boyfriend asks anyways. Damian snuggled into Jon, his nerves igniting again.

 _It’s going to be okay. In fact, it’s going to be_ **_perfect._ ** Damian calmed himself down.

He was wrong.

He was so terribly, _wrong._

Damian took everything into consideration, the weather, the location, the date. But there was a very big factor he didn’t take into consideration.

_His brothers._

Jon lands on the roof to see the flowers that were once in the center of the table now in Wallys hands, a few of the petals in his hair. Drake and his _clone_ are eating _Jon and Damian's favorite foods,_ that Damian made himself _specifically for this occasion._ While Todd and Bizzaro are passing around the _very expensive_ bottle of wine, as if it was a cheap handle of jack.

Damian didn’t know if he should break down and cry or start screaming.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE _DOING?!_ ” Damian shouted angrily.

It was definitely the latter.

Todd and Drake choked and Grayson turned his head instead of cooing over his husband.

The three men lit up as they saw the two and Damian shook his head quickly and subtly pointed to his unadorned ring finger.

Jaws around the rooftop dropped as eyes went wide.

_They thought he already proposed._

Damian wanted to smack his forehead _and_ his brothers.

Jon just laughed beside him, “This place really is buzzing!”

Damian gave a weak laugh back.

_At least the surprise isn’t ruin-_

Before Damian could even finish his thought, Bizarro sped over to Jon and hugged him tightly, tight enough to break human bones even.

“BABY AM ENGAGED. UNCLE BIZZARO AM HAPPY FOR BABY!” Bizarro roared.

Damian let out a strangled noise in the back of his throat that was a mix between a scream and a sob.

Jon only laughed and wiggled out of his uncles grip.

“What are you talking about Uncle Biz, im not-”

And just like that, Jon saw it.

He saw the candles and the roses on the rooftop, he saw the two cities skylines, he could smell their favorite foods, as well as the wine and champagne. Jon saw Damian in the nicest suit he owned, paired with an expensive watch.

Bizzaro slowly placed Jon back onto the floor as he stared at Damian with wide blue eyes and he covered his mouth with his hands.

“Damian-”

“J-just... forget it. Can we go back home?” Damian sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“But-”

“Please, Jon.” Damian asked quietly, averting his eyes.

Jon just nodded quietly, knowing that Damian did something with utmost perfection, or he just didn’t do it at all. He took Damian into his arms and shot into the sky.

Jon landed in their apartments balcony and set Damian on his feet.

“Damian-” Jon started.

“Forget it, Jon.” Damian brooded.

“I was just gonna say I have to run and do something really fast. I should be back in five minutes. Don’t move. Or change.” Jon ordered with a big smile. Damian nodded his head, figuring he would get Damians favorite takeout from the little corner restaurant in Dubai. Damian fished the ring out of his pocket and watched it gleam mockingly in the low lighting of their apartment.

 _Why tonight, of_ all _nights did his_ stupid _brothers have to be back in town?_

He heard a _whoosh_ signaling that Jon was back and he flipped the case shut again, hiding it in his pocket.

Jon walked into the apartment, but he oddly was empty handed.

“Where’d you go?” he asked. Jon only gave him a big smile instead of answering and rushed to give him a hug. Damian halfheartedly patted his back, he really wasn’t in the mood for it. Apparently, that was all the leverage the other boy needed as he picked Damian up and flew out of the window.

“JONATHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Damian yelled as he clutched onto his boyfriend for dear life.

“You’ll see!” Jon answered in a sing song voice.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Damian snarled as he adjusted himself in Jons arms.

* * *

 

No more than ten minutes passed as Damian could see the bright cities fade behind him and clearing out to a more rural part of town.

Jons flight speed slowed and Damian recognised a tree and a barnhouse.

 _We’re in Hamilton_.

Jon carefully placed Damian down on the roof of his childhood home. A plaid blanket laid out under them with two plates full of food. Candles illuminated the dark area and were strewn across the roof.

“You know that’s a massive fire hazard right?” Damian quipped sitting down.

“Well it’s a good thing I have ice _and_ super breath.” Jon grinned and he sat across him.

Jon reached behind him and pulled out a picnic basket and extracted a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Damian examined the bottle and saw that it was the exact same one he had bought for them, only it was sealed.

“How-?”

“Courtesy of Mr. Tim Drake-Wayne-Kent.” Jon smiled.

 _Well, guess_ one _of my brothers isn’t completely useless._

“Now I think you had something to ask me?” Jon smiled widely and fluttered his eyelashes causing Damian to laugh.

“The place it all started, huh?” Damian smiled, taking in his surroundings. The tree he climbed to sneak through Jons window. Where he parked his very first Robin-cycle. The both of them swearing up and down that they’d _never_ team up with each other again.

Now Damians heart is racing, his palms are beginning to sweat, he’s about to _propose._

Jon just smiled and nodded.

“Jon,” he started, moving closer to the other boy. Damian stared into Jons eyes, gleaming in the moonlight and sparkling with excitement. He reached out and grabbed Jon’s own clammy hand to ground himself.

“I’m so thankful that my father grounded me that one fateful night on February 15th, and I decided to sneak into your window and drag you with me. From there you have been my partner, my best friend, and the love of my life. I-I never want to leave your side. And when I think of the future, all I can see is you. So, will you-”

“YES!” Jon screamed.

“Im not finished!” Damian laughed.

“Doesn’t matter, im saying yes!”

“It took me _months_ to come up with this! Let me finish!”

“Oh, im _so_ _sorry._ Please, continue.” Jon mocked as he rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, as I was saying-”

“You left off on seeing me as the future.”

“Yes, I recall.”

“Okay then, hurry up and get on with it.”

“Jonathan. Samuel. Kent. Will you do me the lifelong honor of becoming your husband, and doing my best to keep you as happy as I can till the day I no longer exist in the world.”

“Yes. Yes, yes yes!” Jon squealed with tears in his eyes.

Damian took out the ring and slid it onto Jon’s finger. Jon admired the ring through teary eyes and turned to Damian, kissing him deeply.

“I love you so much, corn cob.” Damian whispered, wiping Jons tears with his thumbs.

“I love you too, Bat boy.” Jon sniffled as he held Damian close.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the first issue of Super sons came out feb 15th, so that's the date I used for their anniversary! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
